legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P17/Transcript
(The Rogues are seen arriving back at their hideout) Erin: Here we are Scott. Scott: *Sniffs*..... Rose: You gonna be okay here? Scott: Y-Yeah.... Just... Like to be alone for a bit... Erin: Take as long as you need, buddy. If you need anything, just ask. Scott: Okay....Is there somewhere I can lay down? (Erin nods as she takes Scott to a bed room) Erin: Its pretty comfy, so you can rest easy here. Scott: *Sniff* Thanks Erin... Erin: No problem. (Scott goes over and lays down in the bed as Erin closes the door) Erin: *sigh*.... Jack: Is he okay? Erin: I don't know.... This is the second time his brother died and it just.... Jack: What about you? Erin:...…… Jack: Erin? (Suddenly Erin starts to tear up) Jack: Erin what's wrong? Erin: *Wipes her tears* I'm sorry... I just.... Jack: Did something happen? Erin:.... Jack: Erin, you know you can talk to me. Erin:.... Leo... He... He was free... Jack: Free? Erin: Yeah... When he died.... He was his old self again... Jack: He was? Erin: Yeah.... Jack: Wow....Well isn't that something? Erin: Sure was.... To see him back to the way he was suppose to be... Instead of what that monster Alkorin made him... It got to me a little, that's all. Jack: Well, at least my little ice babe got to help out! Erin: Don't! Call me that! Jack: ! Erin: No one. Calls me that. Jack: Why? Erin: Cause.... Only one person calls me that. And he's not here anymore... Jack: Wait... You mean Leo? But... You hate it when he calls you that don't you? Erin: Yes. But it's still his nickname, no one else's.... Jack: I see. Erin: Yeah... Scott: *voice* Erin...? Erin: Oh. Hold that thought Jack. Jack: I'll wait here. (Erin goes over to Scott's room and enters the room) Erin: Yeah Scott? Scott: I'm hungry... Erin: No problem. Sequin's Land has some real tasty stuff. You wanna try some gator steak? Scott: Gator steak? Erin: Sounds weird but its really tasty. Scott: Sure... That sounds good. Erin: Great! Just gives us a few minutes to cook it. Scott: Okay... (Erin walks off as Scott lies back down) Jack: How're you doing in there Scott? Scott: I'm... holding it together. As best I can. Jack: Yeah. *Goes over and takes a seat on a chair* Scott: It's just....hard knowing I killed him a second time. Jack: Yeah, I know man... Scott: You think he's okay now? Jack: Compared to being a slave to Alkorin? Yeah. I think Leo is now as happy as can be. Scott: You think so? Jack: Oh yeah. Easily. You might have killed him Scott. But you also saved him. Saved him from eternal damnation. Scott:.... Yeah. I guess I did (Jack goes over and pats Scott's back) Jack: You've really done a lot for him Scott. Scott: Thanks Jack.... Jack: No problem man. Scott:....Is my food done yet? Jack: Almost. I think. Scott: Good. Jack: I'll go check. (Jack goes over to the kitchen and finds Erin cooking a steak) Jack: Erin? Erin: Hm? Jack: Is it doing good? Erin: It's almost done. Jack: Alright. Erin: How is he? Jack: I think I cheered him up a little. Erin: Good. Thanks for that. Jack: No prob. Erin: *Sniffs the steak* Oh man this smells so good. Jack: Yeah I know. Erin: Right..... Aaaaaand…. That should do. (Erin puts the steak on a plate) Jack: Awesome. Erin: Can you take it to him? Jack: Sure. No prob. (Jack goes back to Scott's room) Jack: Yo Scott. Check it out. Scott: *SNiff* wow. That does smell good. Jack: And it's gonna taste even better! Scott: Then let's see it! (Jack hands Scott the plate) Scott: Alright, let's- ???: *moans*..... (The two then look in confusion) Scott: Was that you? Jack: Noooo… Scott: It wasn't me. Jack: Then who was that? (Rose is then seen walking past the door holding her stomach) Rose: *moans* Damn.... Jack: Rose?? Rose: Hey guys.... Scott: The hell's going on with you? Rose: I don't know. I went into my room and ate some of my leftovers, and my stomach just started killing me. Jack: Do you need help? Rose: No no, it's fine I- *grabs stomach* GAAH!! (Rose falls onto the ground in pain) Jack: Rosie! Scott: Oh man! Jack: Here come help me! Scott: Uh right! (Jack and Scott both rush over to Rose and get her on the bed) Jack: ERIN!!! ERIN GET OVER HERE!!! (Erin runs into the room) Erin: Rosie?! What's wrong with her?! Jack: We don't know! Rose: *Crying* MAKE IT STOP!! Erin: *Runs over* Hold on Rosie! I'm here now! Scott: Guys, what the hell is that?? (The three look to find a small lump growing on Rose's body that begins to move around) Erin: Ew! Jack: That can't be good! Scott: Oh god its moving! Erin: Oh shit I don't know what do! Goddamn it of all the times to be away form Ian and his notes! Scott: Wait! Maybe I can cut it off! Erin: Huh??? Jack: Are you crazy?? Scott: Better than having it stuck to her if it's causing pain right? Erin: Uhh- Scott: Then it's decided! JIRO!! (Jirosoyu then appears and carefully grabs a hold of the lump) Scott: Now be careful! Jirosoyu: I always am. (Jirosoyu positions his other hand and takes one swift chop under the lump, severing it from Rose's body where it continues moving around) Jirosoyu: Ah sick! Scott: That's disgusting... Erin: Wait look! (The lump then begins to grow two eyes as well as two tiny tendril arms before its color changes from white to grey) Scott: Huh?? Jack: What the hell? Rose: *Panting* Wha…. What is it? Erin: Its.... Its a.... (The lump begins to cry out) Scott: It's a baby Targhul! Rose: A-A what???? Erin: *Gasp* Oh my god... *Slowly picks up the crying Targhul baby* Rosie.... YOU'RE A MOTHER!! Jack: What?! Rose: Really?! (Erin then hands the crying baby to Rose) Rose: Oh my god... I'm a mommy? This is my baby? Scott: Sure is. Jack: Congrats Rosie! Erin: Yeah you're a mother now! Rose: Oh man... Oh my god! Erin: Yeah! (Rose looks at the crying infant and tears up smiling) Rose: W-Wow.... This is....amazing! (Rose hugs onto the baby) Rose: It's so cute! Scott: Yeah! Jack: He sure is! Jirosoyu: Huh, looks like it's a boy! Rose: A boy?! Jirosoyu: Yeah! Rose: Yay! I have a son! (Rose hugs the baby more before Omega and Emily walk in) Omega: What's going on?? Erin: Erin had a baby! Emily: *Loud gasp* No way!! Omega: Oh my god! Everyone! Rose had a baby! Lenny: *Voice* WHAT?!?! Zulu: *Voice* HUH?!?! Shade: *Voice* What's going on?! (Moments later, everyone is seen gathered inside and outside the room, trying to get a look at the baby which has now calm down) Emily: Holy crap! Lenny: This is amazing Rosie! Rose: Thanks guys! (Emily is seen next to the bed as she looks at the baby) Emily: Can I pet it? Lenny: Hey wait a minute Emily I'd like to hold him! He's my nephew! Shade: He's mine too you know. Rose: Calm down calm down guys. You don't wanna scare him. (The baby Targhul just looks at everyone in the room with interest) Rose: All right. Emily you can pet his head. Emily: Yes! Rose: Just be gentle with him. (Emily smiles before she takes her finger and gently pets the baby's head) ???: *Cooing sounds* Emily: Awww! Lenny: So cute! (Emily stops petting as Rose holds onto the baby) Rose: Thanks guys! Erin: Well, we should probably leave them alone guys. Ruby: Aww man! Lenny: But I wanna pet it! Erin: Come on guys, they both need rest. Jack: Yeah. Let's give them some time guys. Lenny: Aw alright. Scott: Come on guys. (The group leaves the room leaving Rose and her baby alone to rest) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts